Three Orange Roses
by hungariangirl
Summary: Ron wonders many things about Hermione but most of all, how she feels about orange roses. One Shot .. for now.


Three Orange Roses

Ron

There are many things Ron Weasley will never understand about his wife. Why she insists on wearing her hair wild and frizzy when she could use Sleakeasy's potions. Why she adamantly refused to allow their son to be named James. Why she will never let him touch her the night of the final battle anniversary. But most of all, how she really feels about orange roses.

The first three things he can rationalize. Perhaps she just doesn't like the smell of the potions. Although as a Potions Mistress, she could surely find a way to counteract the odor. Harry wanted to name his son James, Ron supposes she didn't want the extra confusion of same-age cousins sharing a name. The anniversary is still painful for all of them. Although Ron yearns for the comfort of another person during that time, he accepts that she must deal with pain differently, trying to ignore her willingness to hug Ginny, the rest of his family, Harry, McGonagall, and even Hagrid.

The roses just baffle him. Although she was one of his best friends, he never had the courage to tell her about his true feelings until they had graduated. He asked Ginny what her favorite flower was then planned to give her orange roses as he told her how he felt. After the graduation ceremony, at the massive party his mother had thrown to celebrate graduation, Harry and Ginny's engagement, and the first anniversary of the final battle, Ron asked her to take a walk with him. She agreed to the walk although she stayed just out of his reach with her arms folded, protectively but not unkindly, across her chest. As he began to express his feelings, he offered her the flowers. Rather than accepting them and listening to his declarations, she burst into uncontrollable sobs. He reached out to comfort her but she shoved him away and ran back to the house leaving the flowers strewn across the path.

Harry and Ginny convinced him to try again. He waited until their wedding and asked her to dance at the reception. She agreed and he was finally able to tell her how he had loved her since they were children. Although she sobbed again, she did not push him aside but allowed him to hold her until she cried herself to sleep in his arms. Two weeks later they were engaged. There was a small snag when her birthday arrived. Ron wanted to surprise her with flowers and bought orange roses again. To his shock and dismay she reacted even worse than the first time he had gotten them for her. Not only did she throw them aside but she told him in no uncertain terms that if he ever dared to get her orange roses again their relationship would be over. Confused, he agreed, simply assuming she had changed her floral preferences.

The confusion returned, however, when he saw her walking down the aisle. He could see the love in her face, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Looking down at her bouquet, Ron noticed three orange roses tucked in amidst the red ones.

Since then, the years have flown by. When their second son went off to Hogwarts, his wife finally completed her apprenticeship and became a Potion Mistress. Ron had been surprised when she chose that career but the sad smile reappeared so he didn't question it. He had noticed that smile many times over the years, on the anniversary of the final battle, when they would start reminiscing too much about their school days, and most of all, whenever she happened to see orange roses. Five years later, he was helping her move things into the dungeons for her first year of teaching potions. When he entered the classroom just ahead of her, he immediately noticed the flowers on the desk. As he hurried to move them out of sight before she could enter the room, she rushed past him. Gathering the roses in her arms she buried her face into their velvety orange petals and broke down into tears.

Ron only saw her on weekends that year because as a new professor she was required to stay at Hogwarts during the week. Even seeing her that infrequently, he could tell she was happier than she had been since before the final battle. It was as if a weight had been lifted off of her and throughout the year she became more affectionate towards him.

As had become the custom, the school year ended the day before the anniversary and his wife headed home for commemorations before the summer holiday. Anticipating that his wife would be avoiding him the next day, Ron prepared to sleep in the spare bedroom as he had every year since they were married. He was dressing in his pajamas, when there was a timid knock on the bedroom door. When he opened the door, there stood his wife, smiling though the tears were still rolling down her face. Although glad to see her, he stayed back, respectful of her desire for space. He watched in awe as she slowly entered the room. Reluctant to break whatever spell had come upon her, Ron held still. Finally, she crossed the distance between them. Hesitantly, she reached toward him. To his eternal surprise, she took his hand and led him out of the spare room. They crossed into their bedroom and he couldn't help but ask, "What happened?" She smiled and answered, "The roses have come full circle," before silencing any further questions with a kiss.

11 Years Later

In a development that would shock everyone except her mother, little Amirrah Weasley was sorted into Slytherin House. Ron never questioned what had happened on the night of the twentieth anniversary of the final battle or his wife's insistence on calling their daughter "my little princess." And if he knew of Hermione's yearly trips to a small Muggle cemetery near Spinner's End carrying three orange roses, he never let on. The fact that each year she would return with tear-streaked cheeks and find comfort in his arms was enough for him.


End file.
